


The First Time...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>From A Picture Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time...

John can still remember the first time Katie 'dressed up' for him. She was beautiful, shy but radiantly happy and had been incredibly seductive in the tiny white panties and almost non-existent little white lace teddy she wore over the top. He had been quick to follow her to bed, taking his time to undress her, kissing her lovingly even as he lowered her to the bed. She had shivered when he had her naked, the sheer lust in her eyes telling him to take her, now. His touch had been light as he teased at her breasts, stopping only when her nipples were nearly rock hard and she was arching to his touch, his hand had slid lower even as his lips closed around first one, then the other, breast, his fingers teasing at her clit until she bucked, arching to him softly but with a mewl. He had pushed two fingers into her, deep and firm and set a slow pace, keeping her 'warmed up' but not letting her slip away and over the edge just yet. He had kissed his way lower, moving to lap at her, then suckle on her clit, staying there until he had her completely desperate for him, then he had moved away, stripping himself down and moving to push into her with a slow pace, settling them both into a rhythm until she was writhing and mewling, clearly desperate for a release, then he had picked up his pace, keeping it tender but upping it until she did indeed come completely undone, soon following her over the edge and settling them so she was still pressed against him, keeping himself inside her as they kissed, his touch light as he pulled her flush against him, curling her leg over his hip and setting a slow pace. 

"I want you... so badly."

His voice was soft, but held a promise that he had plenty more turns left in him.


End file.
